Knock-knock joke
The knock-knock joke is a question-and-answer joke, typically ending with a pun. Knock-knock jokes are primarily seen as children's jokes, though there are exceptions. The scenario is of a person knocking on the front door to a house. The teller of the joke says, "Knock, knock!"; the recipient responds, "Who's there?" The teller gives a name (such as "Noah") or a description (such as "Police") or something that purports to be a name (such as "Needle"). The other person then responds by asking the caller's surname ("Noah who?" "Police who?" "Needle who?"), to which the joke-teller delivers a pun involving the name (" place I can spend the night?" " let me in—it's cold out here!" " help with the groceries!"). The formula of the joke is usually followed strictly, though there are cases where it is subverted: As shown below, knock-knock jokes can take the form of simple puns on the name given, jokes specifically involving the door-knocking scenario, or puns on the "who?" phrase of the speaker. in a pear tree! Knock, knock. Who's there? Doris. Doris who? open, so I thought I'd drop by! Knock, knock. Who's there? Boo. ? Don't cry! }} History A possible source of the joke is William Shakespeare's Macbeth; first performed in 1606. In Act 2, Scene 3 the porter is very hungover from the previous night. During his monologue he uses "Knock, knock! Who's there" as a refrain while he is speaking: Writing in the Oakland Tribune, Merely McEvoy recalled a style of joke from around 1900 where a person would ask a question such as "Do you know Arthur?", the unsuspecting listener responding with "Arthur who?" and the joke teller answering "Arthurmometer!" A variation of the format in the form of a children's game was described in 1929. In the game of Buff, a child with a stick thumps it on the ground, and the dialogue ensues: In 1936, the standard knock-knock joke format was used in a newspaper advertisement."Hee Haw News" p. 4. Rolfe Arrow. (Rolfe, Iowa). 10 September 1936. That joke was: the most important part of your house. }} A 1936 Associated Press newspaper article said that "What's This?" had given way to "Knock Knock!" as a favorite parlor game."'Knock Knock' Latest Nutsy Game For Parlor Amusement." P. 1.3 August 1936. Titusville Herald (Pennsylvania). Byline 2 August. New York. The article also said that "knock knock" seemed to be an outgrowth of making up sentences with difficult words, an old parlor favorite. A popular joke of 1936 was "Knock knock. Who's there? Edward Rex. Edward Rex who? the Coronation." Fred Allen's 30 December 1936 radio broadcast included a humorous wrapup of the year's least important events, including a supposed interview with the man who "invented a negative craze" on 1 April: "Ramrod Dank... the first man to coin a Knock Knock." Popular culture "Knock knock" was the catchphrase of music hall performer Wee Georgie Wood, who was recorded in 1936 saying it in a radio play, but he simply used the words as a reference to his surname and did not use it as part of the well-known joke formula. The format was well known in the UK and US in the 1950s and 1960s before falling out of favor. It then enjoyed a renaissance after the jokes became a regular part of the badinage on Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. According to the World Encyclopedia of Cartoons, published by Chelsea House, New York and London 1980, cartoonist Bob Dunn "invented the Knock Knock joke in a million selling book" distributed by Whitman Publishing in 1936. One of the answers on the game show Jeopardy! broadcast on December 27, 1989, was "Dunn, Dunn Who…Creator of this Joke in 1936". The question in response: "What is the Knock Knock joke?" References Category:Joke cycles Category:Puns